This invention relates to methods for preparing a plastic lens element having a gradient index of refraction. More specifically, the method involves introducing first and second monomer-containing compositions, each having a different index of refraction, into a centrifugal mold in accordance with a controlled procedure whereby a transparent element is produced which has a continuous gradient in refractive index extending in a direction radially outward from the rotational axis of the centrifugal mold.